This invention generally relates to the pressing of glass articles. More specifically, this invention relates to the cooling of pressed glass articles. Most particularly, this invention relates to the capture of spent cooling gas to prevent noise generation at the cooling location resulting from free exhaust of the cooling gas to the atmosphere.
The influence of noise on an industrial environment has become of increasing importance. One source of noise can be the exhaust of high velocity or high pressure air into the atmosphere. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,122,517; 3,667,571; and 3,757,875 all show examples of prior art devices to control such air. One source of exhaust air generated noise is in the cooling of television face plates in the pressing operation which forms them from molten glass. In the past, high volumes of air were directed at the newly formed face plates to cool them, and the air so used was directly discharged in the surrounding atmosphere. This resulted in the generation of substantial noise by the exhausted air. I have provided a cooling station of the glass pressing machine with an enveloping shroud which captures all of the cooling air that is used and conducts it to a remote location for discharge to the atmosphere. This technique significantly reduces the noise level of the environment of the glass pressing machinery.